poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Prince Ali (Miraculous Ladybug)
Prince Ali is the crown prince of the Achu Kingdom. Appearance Physical appearance Prince Ali is dark-skinned slender teenage boy with olive-green eyes and black hair. Civilian attire He wears a white dress shirt underneath a light gray vest with a white pattern and a gray dress jacket. He has a white handkerchief folded into the left pocket on his jacket, and he wears a dark green tie. He also wears gray dress pants and black dress shoes. Personality Prince Ali is kind and fun-loving. Due to his royalty, he is expected to act regal and to be safe, which he finds difficult, considering that he greatly enjoys doing new and exciting things. He feels constrained by his schedule and his chaperone's watchful eye, as while he has a good heart and likes helping others, he wants to do things on his own terms, and he understands when risks and detours should be taken. Able to recognize authenticity in people, he doesn't like good actions coming from selfish reasons, but he appreciates real, genuine compassion. Trivia *He will appears in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Category:Characters Category:Miraculous Characters Category:African Characters Category:White Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Kind Characters Category:In-Love Characters Category:In love heroes Category:Love Interests Category:In love characters Category:Boyfriends Category:Princes Category:Grey Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:HEROES Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Humans Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:TV Show Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Lovers Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Short Haired Characters Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by Keith Silverstein Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies